Living a Nightmare
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Sarah Wu, Dr. Henry Wu's niece, is brought to the new Jurassic World theme park on Island Nublar. He tricks her into becoming the new caretaker for the Indominus Rex, and things go downhill from there. Can she deal with her nightmares from the original Jurassic Park as she tries to work at Jurassic World?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah.

Story Start

"Shoot her, shoot her," Robert screamed as I watched him trying to save a man that was being eaten alive by a velociraptor. Screams of fear and pain along with gunshots were all I could hear as my eyes wouldn't look away from the man dying.

My cell phone ringing was what tore me out of the nightmare, a nightmare of a memory. I took a minute to breathe before answering the phone. "Hello," I said tiredly since it was two in the morning.

"Ms. Wu, this is Zara from Jurassic World. Your uncle needs you to come to the island as quickly as you can. A car will be waiting for you at seven in the morning," the woman on the other end of the phone said in a business tone.

"Wait, what," I muttered but the woman had already hung up. "Seriously, uncle you better have a good reason for this," I grumbled angrily as I looked at the clock again. I could sleep at least for a few more hours before I had to wake up, pack for who knows how long, and then hop in the car that was being sent to my home.

It had been a few months since I saw my uncle, but he was basically my second father since my first dad died when I was a young kid. He was my mother's brother and he was always trying to be there for me whenever he could. So whenever he called and asked for me, then I knew it had to be something important.

I was always a little nervous whenever my uncle called for my help since he genetically engineered and lived amongst dinosaurs. However, since I had been a zoologist for the last five years, and he only called and asked for my help with the dinosaurs when it was serious. A shiver ran down my spine as my nightmarish memory raced through my mind again.

"I have to go. At least I'm off work for the week anyways," I muttered before falling asleep for a few more hours.

Packing was done as fast as I could before I slipped on a nice skirt, blouse, and some comfortable flats. Thankfully, I had everything ready before the car arrived. It was just me and the driver as I was taken to the airport. Thankfully the flight to Costa Rica was fine, but the boat ride was a little trying on my nerves. The boat was full of people and I was not the biggest fan of crowds.

When the boat finally arrived at Island Nublar, I left the boat to find a woman holding a sign with my name on it. She introduced herself as Zara and soon the two of us were heading towards the resort. She told me that I would have a room at the resort so I could freshen up and later I would meet my uncle at dinner.

After Zara left me alone in my room, I walked out to the balcony and looked down at the park and the beautiful island around me. It was surreal that I was again on another island full of dinosaurs. The last time I had been on this island was twenty years ago. I remembered being there for some of the dinosaurs being born. My uncle would let me be in the lab most of the time because I knew better than to touch anything.

"You're only going to be here for a day or so then you'll go home," I tried to reassure myself. I had been lucky enough to go on the boat with my uncle the night that Jurassic Park had went to hell, but now I was back. I knew things were different but it was still nerve wracking to be here because I witnessed a man being eaten alive.

"Just get ready, meet with your uncle, and you can go home soon," I told myself to snap out of my memories. I didn't have time to be lost in the past.

An hour passed as I got ready for dinner. I made sure to wear a nice dress, small heels, and I put my hair into a bun. Zara arrived at my door only minutes after I finished getting ready. She gave me a small smile but I could tell it was fake. I just gave her a smile in return before we made our way to the restaurant in the resort. She left me at the entrance to the restaurant and I just resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I scanned the restaurant and couldn't help but smile when I saw my uncle sitting at a table subtly looking around the restaurant. I calmly made my way towards his table and smiled when he spotted me and stood from his seat. As soon as I was close to him, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you," my uncle said as he pulled out my chair so I could take a seat.

"It's good to see you too, uncle. How have you been?" I asked before the waiter came to our table to take our drink order.

"I've been wonderful. I'm so glad you could come out here. I have something amazing to show you," he said and I could see the true excitement in his eyes.

"Well I'm excited to see what you've brought to life now, but I do hope you'll eventually tell me exactly why you brought me back to this island. You know that I would happily stay away from here," I said quietly since the waiter was coming back to our table.

"Everything will be explained soon, I promise. Now let's enjoy dinner. This restaurant is one of the best on the island," Henry replied but I still felt a little nervous. I knew my uncle had been working on something top secret for the company that ran this park, and for some reason that top secret creation was terrifying to even imagine.

I gave my uncle another smile before I started eating. We made small talk until dinner was over. I couldn't help but feel more nervous as we left the restaurant together and entered the main building where the lab was.

"Here goes nothing," I thought as we entered the lab together, and there was no one else in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah.

Story Start

"Uncle, why am I here?" I asked once we entered another room in the lab that had different eggs sitting around the room being kept warm and turned periodically.

"I know that you have been working at the same zoo for a while, but you could be doing so much more with your life. You understand these animals as well as I do, and I know that Claire would give you a job here. This would be a challenging experience and I know how much you love a challenge," my uncle started to say and I frowned when I turned around and saw him leaving the lab and entering a code into the door's keypad.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" I snapped as I rushed to the door but it was locked. "Let me out of here," I said and felt my heart freeze a little when he just gave me a happy smile.

"You'll be happier here with me just like you were happy here twenty years ago. I understand you saw something horrifying back then but this is a new park and a new chance for this to succeed. I want you to be here with me and help me make this park succeed," Henry told me as he gave me a loving smile.

"Uncle, I love you but you can't just make this decision for me," I started to say but stopped when I started hearing two eggs cracking.

"I'm sorry but I need you here to help me with this. You're like my daughter and I'm only doing what I think is best for you. Now please go help the babies," he said and disappeared down the hallway.

I gave a heavy sigh before looking at the two eggs that were starting to break because the babies were ready to meet the world. I put on some gloves and grabbed a rag and a bowl of warm water. I knew that the babies were going to imprint on me, and it killed me that my life back in California was over. I couldn't just leave the babies alone now that they were going to imprint on me.

With another sigh, I put on a soft smile and started to help the babies break free from their eggs. The little cries they made were adorable. I didn't know anything about these dinosaurs but I had a feeling they would grow up to be super killers instead of adorable.

"Hi there little ones, welcome to the world," I said softly as I started using the warm wash rag to clean off the fluids from the babies' skin. My heart officially stopped working when one of the babies started nuzzling my finger. "I'm doomed," I thought as I grabbed a nearby dry towel and wrapped up the two babies in the towel so I could hold them close to me.

I was left in the lab caring and bonding with the babies for an hour so in that time I named the white dinosaur Snow and the more grey one Crystal. When Snow and Crystal fell asleep snuggled against my chest in the towel, I heard the door slowly open and saw my uncle standing there with his usual grin on his face.

"I hope you have already spoken with your boss and get me a job here along with calling the zoo and telling them that I had to quit," I said but kept my tone even and my voice volume low so I would not disturb the babies too much.

"Already done," he said as he approached me and the dinosaurs.

"What kind of dinosaur are they?" I asked as I subconsciously held the babies closer to me.

"We call them the Indominus Rex," he said and chuckled when he saw me holding them more lovingly. "You used to hold the other babies when they were born just like this," he said getting lost in memories.

"So what happens now?" I asked snapping Henry out of his thoughts.

"Well for now, you will have a tent to stay in the enclosure with them until they start getting bigger and they do not have to be around you as much," he said and I slowly stood from my chair to follow my uncle out of the lab. "They will see you as their mother figure but obviously once they get too big or too aggressive, you will no longer live in the enclosure with them and then you will stay in a bungalow nearby.

"What about tonight?" I asked as the babies gave a few sleepy chirps.

"Tonight you will go to the tent. Your stuff has already been put in your bungalow but the most important stuff is in the enclosure. I know you've stayed out in zoo enclosures before so this won't be too difficult for you. Food will be brought in to you and of course other necessities for the babies. You will keep reports on them and their growth," he was saying and I just felt exhausted the more he talked.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I thought as I gazed at my uncle's back as we walked out to a jeep that was waiting on us. I knew that Jurassic Park had failed because of the frog DNA that was used, and I just hoped he wasn't making anymore miscalculations with the dinosaurs.

I looked down at the little dinosaurs in my arms and just prayed that everything would be work out. "They're babies for now but what about when they're no longer babies," I whispered as we drove throughout the park to where an enclosure was built. "Be strong and be brave," I told myself after my uncle left me in the enclosure after teaching me about the codes and having the scanner recognize my fingerprint.

"Well it's just us now," I said quietly to the two dinosaurs that were slowly waking up and chirping up at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah.

Story Start

Raising two Indominus Rex was definitely the most difficult job I had ever had as a zoologist. However, strangely enough, I had never felt more fulfilled in my life. Living in the enclosure was difficult at first but soon enough I found a routine that worked well. Thankfully, the babies were bonding well with me and they were actually quite sweet to me.

They were growing faster than I ever thought they would. Sadly I was not able to leave the enclosure much or even see my uncle. I felt as if I was becoming part of the enclosure as well with how I was being treated. I knew that if I didn't stay to help with Snow and Crystal then things would go bad. I knew Snow and Crystal were smarter than other dinosaurs and it made me wonder what genetics my uncle used to create them.

They were so smart and it was fascinating to watch them figure out their surroundings and their abilities because they had them. It scared me to death the first time we played 'hide and seek.' I had woken up and went to make sure that they had eaten their breakfast that was usually set out for them, and when I found the breakfast area, the food was gone but they were nowhere in sight. I had called for them multiple times until finally I spotted something strange in the tree line.

"Snow, Crystal," I said slowly and tried not to jump when Snow and Crystal walked out of the trees and they were colored just like the trees, which is why I had barely seen them. "Hey girls, you can camouflage yourselves, neat," I said and laughed when both of them rushed forward to nuzzle me. I tried not to let them move me too much. They were both about as tall as a fully grown raptor and I knew they would only keep growing.

Technically they were now in what you would call teenage years of their life. They would be about as big as or bigger than a T-Rex in no time and they were starting to fight for dominance between the two of them. Since their scuffles weren't very safe for me, I would be leaving the enclosure today and go live at my bungalow, but I would still be coming here every day to spend time with them and make sure they were doing well.

In a way it was sad to be moving out of the enclosure but it was also so exciting. I would finally be able to explore the island and actually meet some of the other people working here besides my uncle, Claire, and Zara. I had seen a few people looking down at me, Snow, and Crystal from the glass viewing area above, but they never introduced themselves to me.

A rumbling growl at my side made me stop getting lost in thought and I looked over to see Snow looking at me curiously. She gave another growl when I reached up and she nuzzled her head into my hand.

"You know I'm moving out too, don't you?" I said and remembered how much Snow had sniffed around where my tent used to be. I had took it down and removed my stuff last night. I kept a sleeping bag out here but that was it. I would be taking that out as well today. "Don't worry, I'll be here every day to see you two. You guys are growing up," I said as I felt Crystal nudge my other hand.

"Now how about we do something fun this morning before I have to go check out my bungalow?" I suggested as I backed up to the wall behind me and chuckled when the girls grew alert and excited. "Get the pig," I said and pressed a button that would release a door at the opposite end of the enclosure that would release two pigs into the enclosure.

Snow and Crystal raced into the forest area of the enclosure and I just leaned up against the wall as I heard them chasing after and killing the pigs. The pigs were a fun way for them to get exercise as well as hunt, and it was almost like a snack for them as well. I couldn't help but smile and praise the girls when they appeared out of the forest with some blood on their faces.

"Great job girls," I said and smiled as they nuzzled my sides or stomach. I ignored the fact that they were getting pig blood all over me. "Now you two have a good day and I'll check on you later," I said and chuckled as both sisters raced into the woods again. I had a feeling that they were going to practice camouflaging again.

I grabbed my sleeping bag and made my way out of the enclosure. I checked on the girls through the viewing window one time before finally leaving to go to my bungalow. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw my appearance. I looked terrible. I was covered in pig's blood, dirt, and random twigs and leaves in my hair. I was able to somewhat clean up at the enclosure but not much. A hot shower sounded like heaven right now.

"Now all I need is some food," I thought as I put on some shorts, tank top, and some boots. I was going to head down to the resort/attraction area of the park to get something to eat. I didn't have any food in my bungalow, which I would quickly remedy once I was able to talk to my uncle. For now I was going to take the company jeep they left at my bungalow and go get some food.

The park was crowded even this late in the afternoon but I was too hungry to care. I made my way to the nearest bar/restaurant that had some great smelling food. I took a seat at a table near a window and ordered a nice hamburger and glass of water. Right when I was about to take a bite, I saw someone approaching my table out of the corner of my eye.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah and Melody.

Story Start

When I looked up, I saw a woman a bit younger than me standing beside my table. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She was also wearing the Jurassic World uniform.

"Hello, I hate to ask, but are you Dr. Wu's niece? You look so much like him," the girl asked.

"Yes, I'm Sarah Wu. Nice to meet you," I said and held out my hand to the girl, who happily shook my hand.

"I'm Melody. I work with the baby triceratops in the kids section of the park," she introduced herself and took a seat across from me. "So we've all been curious and when I say we, I mean me and a bunch of the other workers at the park that saw you that day you first arrived. We were informed by management that you worked here now but nobody has seen you since that first day. What department do you work in?" she inquired.

The waiter walking over to take our order kept me from answering. After the waiter left, I looked at Melody with a small frown.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to speak much about what I do. Just know that I help take care of an enclosure," I said and she gave a little thinking noise.

"You mean the secret enclosure that we're not allowed to go anywhere near?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Maybe, so what's it like here in Jurassic World? Is it really as great as the commercials say?" I asked and she laughed.

It was nice to just spend the evening eating some fresh food and talking to a new coworker. She even told me some great worker secrets and some enclosures that I should definitely check out if I got the chance. My heart stopped when she mentioned the velociraptor enclosure. I zoned out and was lost in memories when she started talking about how the caretaker of the raptors was handsome.

"You have raptors, velociraptors?" I questioned as I set down my fork and lost my appetite.

"We have four velociraptors. You should definitely go see them and their hot caretaker," Melody said with a wink. "He doesn't really flirt much with girls that work here or guests, but he's almost always at his bungalow or the raptor enclosure. Who knows, you might catch his eye," she teased before looking at her watch. "It was great to meet you. Come by the kid area of the park sometime if you get a chance. See ya," she said and left the table and restaurant.

I asked for a to-go box and put the rest of my hamburger in the box before I left as well. I made it back to my bungalow but I was still shaken up by the fact that there were velociraptors on this island. "I should have known they would have raptors if they can genetically create Snow and Crystal, but still," I whined as I laid down on my bed.

"Just go see the raptors tomorrow, get over your fear, and then focus on your work," I muttered and made myself get ready to sleep.

The next day I got ready for work and made my way to Snow and Crystal's enclosure. It didn't take long since I lived nearby. I parked the jeep and frowned when everything was so quiet. I put in the code to enter the enclosure and called out for the girls. When they didn't appear, I started to get a little worried.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" I called out as I started walking around the enclosure where there were multiple escape doors for me if needed.

I heard a rustle in the trees beside me and I stopped to look at the forest line. "Girls, come say hey to mom," I said and smiled when both Crystal and Snow walked out of the tree line. I frowned when the girls seemed tense and apprehensive. They were looking around the enclosure and sniffing the air. "Girls, what's wrong?" I asked before jumping when someone grabbed me from behind.

I screamed and thrashed in the arms of whoever was holding me, and I saw Crystal and Snow roaring angrily and started to approach me and whoever was holding me. "Let go," I shouted and elbowed the person behind me and I heard a man grunt in pain. "Girls," I shouted but men with guns appeared at the top ring of the enclosure and started shooting the girls with tranquilizer darts.

"Stop, don't do that," I shouted as I saw how angry the girls were becoming and I felt the same man from earlier grab me and drag me out of the enclosure. I screamed and turned around to punch him, but he stopped me. "What are you doing to Snow and Crystal?" I shouted angrily as I kept trying to fight him.

"Sarah, calm down," my uncle's voice said from nearby and I stopped fighting the man to look at my uncle, who was wearing his lab clothes.

"Uncle, what is going on?" I snapped as I moved away from the unknown man and towards my uncle.

"It is time for a check-up. They are getting too big for you to do the check-ups like you have done before. This way you are safe and we can make sure they are healthy," Henry said ignoring the glare from his niece.

"Uncle, letting them see their mother figure being attacked and then they are attacked as well is not healthy. I could have still done the check-ups without them being tranquilized," I growled as I clenched my hands and resisted the urge to hit someone.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but I will not risk your safety. It will only take a few hours and then the tranquilizers will wear off. How about you go explore the park some more?" he suggested with a smile but I could only scowl.

"Fine, I will go explore the park but if you have ruined my relationship with those dinosaurs," I grumbled but stopped talking. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I went back into the enclosure and Snow and Crystal no longer trusted me. I gave one last frown to my uncle before getting into my jeep and driving away from the enclosure. The next building or enclosure that I saw, I was going to stop at and just breathe for a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah and Melody.

Story Start

I would be lying if I said I didn't speed to the next enclosure, but when I finally found another enclosure and parked nearby, I wished I had kept driving. However, what I saw in the enclosure made me leave the car and slowly walked towards the enclosure. The chirps and high pitched calls made shivers race down my spine.

"Hello, can I help you?" a man's voice called out and I snapped my eyes away from the enclosure and towards a man, who had a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Wu, new worker at another enclosure," I introduced myself.

"I'm Barry, worker at the raptor enclosure," he replied and frowned when he saw that my hands were slightly shaking. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, I just didn't expect," I said and trailed off when I saw a man on top of the enclosure using a clicker to get the attention of the raptors below. "Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Owen. He's the head trainer for the raptors and a good friend of mine," Barry told me and chuckled at the amazed look I had on my face at the sight of the raptors listening for the most part to Owen. "He's their alpha," Barry said, which answered the question I was about to ask.

"Alpha," I muttered before Owen started walking down towards where Barry and I were standing.

"Hey Barry, who is this?" Owen asked when he reached the ground and stood near us.

"I'm Sarah Wu," I said and stuck out my hand for a handshake.

"Dr. Wu's niece?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm Owen, nice to meet you. So word is that you're the caretaker for the dinosaurs in the new enclosure, the top secret enclosure," he said and I shrugged.

"I am, but I'm not going to tell you any information about the dinosaurs. Sorry, but I'm not allowed," I said and the guys nodded. "So what is it like working with velociraptors all day? I'm sure they keep you on your toes," I said and looked back at the enclosure.

"Oh that's an understatement," Owen said with a laugh, but his laugh disappeared when all chaos happened.

"He fell in the cage," I shouted and watched as Owen ran into the enclosure and raised a gate so he could go inside and stop the raptors.

It was fascinating to watch him stop the raptors and save the younger worker. I could see the killer intent in the raptor's eyes, but they for the most part listened to their alpha until the gate closed. Once the gate closed and Owen slipped under into safety, the raptors slammed into the closed gate.

I saw Owen arguing with another man before he walked back over to me. "That man is a fool if he believes that these animals can be used in combat. They're wild animals, not dogs," I snapped once the man left the enclosure.

"Are you alright? You look a bit haunted," Owen said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"I was on this island when it was first created. I was lucky enough to escape before all of the systems failed and the dinosaurs escaped, but one night during a raptor transfer I saw a raptor kill and shred a man apart," I said as I noticed some of the raptors staring at me.

"Wow, if you were on the island back then, why did you come here now?" Owen asked as he started walking towards a trailer near the enclosure and he motioned for me to walk with him.

"My uncle is the only family I have left and he said he needed me. When I arrived on the island, he locked me in the lab so when two dinosaur eggs hatched, the babies would imprint only on me and he knew I wouldn't abandon them. So here I am, working on this island," I said as we entered the trailer and he tossed me a bottle of water.

"Well it sucks what you witnessed back then but so far things have been pretty safe at the island now," he said and leaned back in a chair. "So you really won't tell me anything about your dinosaurs?" he asked and sighed when I shook my head. "Well then how about we go get something to eat? I have an hour break now and it seems you have a break as well," he said and smiled when I gave a laugh.

"Are you always this smooth?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"I try my best, so how about it? Want to get some lunch together?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Sure, lunch sounds good," I said and shook my head when he gave me a big grin.

Lunch with Owen was fun and he was actually great to talk to, even though he did flirt a lot. His flirting was fun but I was still worried about Snow and Crystal. I was going to kick my uncle if he ruined my relationship with the girls. Owen drove me back to the raptor enclosure where we said goodbye until the next time we met, and I got back into my jeep to drive back to my enclosure. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

My eyes widened when I saw an ambulance outside of the enclosure and my uncle standing with Claire. I quickly parked the jeep and rushed over to where they were standing.

"What happened?" I shouted as I felt my hearting racing in my chest.

"Sarah, the Indominus Rexes killed some of the doctors who were trying to do the check-ups and they injured some of the security. Also, when the tranquilizer was starting to wear off, one of the dinosaurs attacked the other and the one is in critical condition but we can't move her because the other dinosaur is too agitated," Claire said in her business tone. She didn't care about these animals because they weren't animals to her. They were just things.

"Don't go in there," my uncle shouted but I was already running to the enclosure door and entering my code so I could get inside.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah and Melody.

Story Start

"Snow, Crystal," I shouted and almost fell to my knees when I entered the enclosure and saw the chaos. Trees were knocked down. Blood was splattered in random directions. Body parts from the doctors and guards were strewn around the place as well. However, I only had eyes for Crystal and Snow.

Snow was laying on the ground bleeding profusely from her neck and Crystal was pacing in front of her whimpering and trying to comfort her sister. She snapped her head up when I entered the enclosure. She stared me down before she whined even louder and came close to me.

I stayed non-threatening and sighed in relief when Crystal nuzzled me and pushed me towards Snow, who whined when she saw me. Crystal kept nuzzling my back when I reached over and grabbed the closest medical equipment the dead doctors had left behind.

"Snow, I'm so sorry, so sorry," I said softly as I dug through the equipment but I couldn't find anything besides bandages. I couldn't even find needle and thread. I tried to use as many of the bandages as I could, but Crystal had bitten into an artery. There was no way I could stop the bleeding and she had already lost so much. I was currently sitting in a pool of her blood as I struggled to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

Tears streamed down my face as Snow stared up into my eyes and her sister's eyes before she gave a few coos and passed away. My breath left me as she died in my arms. "No, no, no," I screamed as I sat there staring at Snow. "She's gone, no," I cried and screamed into the air and soon Crystal roared into the night with me.

No one entered the enclosure but I glared up at the people standing in the glass room above, which happened to be Claire and my uncle. Crystal roared again and started crashing into as many trees as she could in the forest before she charged and rammed her head into the glass room. I almost wished she would break the glass and eat Claire, but the glass only cracked but it didn't crack enough to fully break.

Crystal gave another angry growl before she walked towards me where I was still near Snow. Crystal gave another sad whine as she nudged Snow before laying down with her head near me. I slowly petted her head as she fell asleep. I saw Crystal fall asleep and I looked up to where Claire and my uncle were still standing, but they looked shaken.

I stayed in the enclosure that night but I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep after everything that had happened. Crystal slept fitfully but every time she woke and saw me, she would calm down. The next morning I made sure Crystal woke up before I moved from beside her. I stayed in the enclosure because to my astonishment, she started digging a large hole to bury her sister in. She gave a happy coo as I walked over and used my hands to help her dig.

It took us hours and I was exhausted from not sleeping the night before but finally we were able to bury Snow. Crystal nuzzled me and I hugged her face after we finished burying her sister. When Crystal went into the forest for her food, which had just been delivered, I left the enclosure.

I went straight to my bungalow, showered, and fell asleep. I would gladly sleep the day away and try to forget what had happened. Snow had barely lived her life, which wasn't much to begin with since she would be stuck in an enclosure all her life, but she still didn't deserve to die.

Now I could only hope that Crystal would eventually be ok, but at least she would still have me right now. I knew it wasn't the same because her sister, her companion in that small cage, was gone for good.

Hours later, I woke up to the sound of someone at my door. I left my bedroom and answered the front door only to want to slam it shut. Claire was standing there with a frown on her face.

"Sarah, may I talk to you?" she asked and frowned when she saw my glare.

"Sure, please say what you want to say," I said not inviting her inside. I was furious at her and my uncle.

"I'm sorry that we lost an asset that you raised, but we were only trying to stick with the utmost safety procedures," she started and I growled at her.

"Her name was Snow and she was a living creature, not an asset. I had done the check-ups just fine but you ordering the security to tranquilize them scared them to death. You're lucky that Crystal still trusts me even after all that happened because nobody talked to me first. You will keep your security away from Crystal from now on. Do you understand?" I snapped and Claire backed up a step from me.

"We didn't know the assets would be so violent before and after the tranquilizers wore off. Trust me I'm upset that the asset is now dead as well, but there is still one left that we need you to take care of and you will do so. I will keep my men away from the enclosure but you will keep taking care of the asset. Have a good day," Claire said trying to have an upper-hand, but I could tell I had scared her as she left my home.

I walked onto the front porched and watched her drive away, but I was surprised to see Owen standing beside a motorcycle in my front yard. I guess I had missed hearing the motorcycle when I was shouting at Claire. I'm surprised she didn't fire me.

"Everything ok?" Owen asked when he saw how tense I was.

"No, everything is not ok at all," I said and sat down on the front porch steps. I felt a little better when he sat down beside me.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked and I just let it all out. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as I just let everything out. I had to get this off my chest or else I might punch Claire the next time I saw her.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah and Melody.

Story Start

Owen stayed a long time at my bungalow just letting me get everything off my chest. He looked almost as pained as I was when he heard about what happened with Snow.

"I'm surprised that Crystal still trusts you," he said as he leaned his head on top of mine, which was on his shoulder.

"I was surprised too, but grateful. I just hope that this doesn't destroy her," I whispered and gave a sad smile when he grabbed one of my hands.

"I know if they did that to my girls, then they would never trust me again," Owen said as he started to play with the fingers of one of my hands.

"Your girls would happily rip anything and everything they could find to shreds if that happened to them," I muttered as I remembered how that one female raptor killed and ate that man years ago. "At least the people here ask for your opinion in regards to the raptors before they do anything. I swear if they try to do anything to Crystal without my permission, then I might just open her door and let her loose for the hell of it," I grumbled even though I knew I would never let her loose in the park.

"Please don't do that," Owen said before standing up and pulling me up with him. "Now how about we go grab something to eat or maybe go sneak into the resort and use the pool there," he suggested with a wink.

I gave a weak laugh and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Owen. The pool sounds fun but let's do that another night. How about tonight, we just go grab a sandwich?" I said not really wanting to spend too much time around people. I knew it would be good for me to be around people right now, but I really just wanted to curl back up in the bed.

"A sandwich works but we're taking my baby," he said as he was still holding my hand and led me over to his motorcycle. "Don't be scared," he started to say but stopped when he saw the look I was giving him.

"I've ridden motorcycles before," I said and motioned for him to get on so I could get on the motorcycle behind him.

We made our way to the main street of the park where all of the restaurants and tourist shops were. Owen and I grabbed some food before just enjoying talking and people watching. For some reason, it was nice to just spend time with Owen. I didn't come to this park to fall for anyone, but there was just something about him that made me comfortable and feel safe. I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Maybe something will come out of this," I thought as we were riding back on the motorcycle to my bungalow. I mentally crossed my fingers as I held tighter to Owen's waist as he sped up.

Owen parked the motorcycle and I couldn't help but chuckle when he grabbed my hand and let me get off the motorcycle first. I just shook my head when he kept a hold of my hand as he got off the motorcycle. He gave me a wink before walking me to the door of my bungalow.

"Thank you for tonight. I needed this and it was fun," I said as we stood in front of the front door.

"Yeah, it was. You're definitely different than any woman I've met before, and if it's ok with you, I'd like to get to know you more," Owen said as he gave my hand a small squeeze.

"I'd like to get to know you more too. How about I stop by the velociraptor enclosure with some coffee tomorrow after I finish checking on Crystal?" I asked and tried to not blush at the grin he gave me.

"Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Sarah," he said and surprised me with a kiss to my cheek.

"Good night, Owen," I said and gave him a smile before he got on his motorcycle and drove away. "That was nice," I whispered as I went into the bungalow to get ready for bed. I couldn't get the smile off my face until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I made my way to the enclosure and frowned when I saw construction workers building the enclosure up higher. I gave a growl when I heard Crystal calling out in the enclosure. "I'm going to kill Claire," I snapped as I slammed the door of my jeep shut and stormed to the phone attached in one of the rooms I could go into before entering the actual enclosure.

"Claire," I snapped when the woman answered the phone.

"Hello Sarah, how may I help you?" Claire asked and I could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk to me, well tough luck.

"Why are the walls of the enclosure being built higher?" I growled when I heard Crystal actual roaring when she saw some of the workers above her on the walls. "First her sister dies and now you're completing destroying her normal environment," I snapped.

"The asset will be growing taller than we first thought so we have to build the walls higher so things will be safer. The construction shouldn't last too long, maybe a week or two. Please keep the Indominus Rex in line until then," Claire said and hung up the phone.

"She hung up on me, she just hung up on me," I muttered and hung up the phone. "Keep her in line she says, I can't keep a dinosaur in line. The dinosaur does what it wants to do and dinosaurs are not used to hearing construction work going on around their home," I growled as I listened for Crystal and she didn't sound as aggressive as she was a minute ago.

I slowly entered the enclosure and jumped when Crystal rushed towards me and immediately nuzzled her face into my chest and stomach. I slowly reached up my hand and rubbed the side of her head.

"I know, I know it's loud and annoying. I'm sorry sweetheart. I'll see what I can do about this, but until then we'll have to deal with it," I told her and she gave a few unhappy growls towards the workers before I shouted it was time for her to get the pig. She rushed off into the trees as I pressed the button to release the pig.

"I think it's time I visit my uncle," I thought as I stayed in the enclosure a few hours with Crystal.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah and Melody.

Story Start

After spending time with Crystal, I did go to the velociraptor enclosure and brought coffee for me and Owen. I didn't see him at first but as I walked around, I saw him inside the small area from yesterday and the raptors had their heads and bodies in individual restrictive areas.

"Hey Sarah," Barry called out with a smile when he was the first one to spot me.

I gave him a wave and a smile and my smile got a little bigger when Owen turned around and saw me. The grin on his face made my heart jump a little, but I made myself stay calm. "Hey Barry, hey Owen. I brought some coffee," I said and was thankfully that I actually did bring some extra coffee so Barry could have a cup.

"Awesome, hey come in here, you're safe," Owen said and he gave me an encouraging look when he saw me pause. "I promise," he said and motioned me into the small area again.

"Be brave and do not show fear," I thought and straightened my back before walking into the little area to stand by Barry and Owen. The guys happily accepted the coffee while I noticed all of the raptors looking at me.

"So what are their names again?" I asked after taking a sip of coffee to calm me down some.

"Blue, Echo, Charlie, and Delta," Owen said before walking over to stand beside me. "So how is Crystal doing?" he asked as Barry focused on checking the girls while we talked.

"Well she would be better if they weren't doing construction on her enclosure. I just hope none of the workers fall into the enclosure or they'll be gone in a bite or two," I said with a frown.

"Let me guess, Claire's orders," Owen said as he wrapped a free arm around my waist.

"It could be her order, my uncle's, or even the guy that owns this island. I have no clue. All I know is that the construction is disturbing her and keeping on her edge. She didn't act out of character towards me but there is no telling how the continuous construction will affect her," I said and leaned into his side.

"They just don't care. These dinosaurs are just assets to them," Barry said and I could tell that he and Owen had probably dealt with their fair share of bad ideas from management in regards to the raptors.

"Well they should care, especially since they bring thousands of people to this island every day," I muttered and felt Owen squeeze my waist.

"Don't worry about it too much. Just keep taking care of Crystal like you have been and it'll be fine," he said and smiled as something came to mind. "I'm glad to see you aren't tense or panicking around the girls," he whispered.

"Well they're stuck in there right now. My reactions would be completely different if I was in their enclosure with them or if they were loose," I told him honestly and he just nodded.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked as we walked out of the enclosure and to go stand by my jeep as we finished our coffees.

"I need to go see my uncle. He needs to know how me not being informed about what happens to her or her enclosure is not smart," I said as I smiled when he took my empty coffee cup and gave his and mine to the young worker he saved yesterday, who was walking by to go to the work trailer.

"Well if you want to, we could spend some time around the park. I finish up here pretty soon and some of the rides will still be open," he said. "We could even go see the T-Rex. I'm sure it'd be interesting to see the other dinosaurs that we aren't around much," he suggested.

"That sounds fun. I'll call you when I get done speaking to my uncle," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting in my jeep and driving towards the main building that had the lab.

The talk with my uncle did not go exactly as planned. I could tell he was just so fascinated by the Indominus Rex that he was letting that cloud the idea of safety. Modern day technology wouldn't always hold up against an angry dinosaur that is having its environment flipped upside down after just losing her sister. Modern day technology didn't keep anyone safe the first time this island became Jurassic Park.

"Of course I'm worried about your safety and everyone here at the park, but we have to build the enclosure higher because of how tall the Indominus Rex will grow," my uncle said as he walked around the lab and checked on the other scientists.

"I understand that, but is there somewhere else we could put her until the construction is done," I asked as I sat on one of the empty tables.

"No, the only place we have to put her is the enclosure she is currently in," he told me before coming over to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, I promise," he said and squeezed my shoulder before I left the lab.

"You promised that last time and look what happened," I muttered as I left the lab. I ignored the looks that some of the scientists and tourists gave me. My uncle's words just made me more on edge. "Something is going to happen and when it does, it will be very bad," I thought as I left the building and called Owen so we could meet up. Maybe I could get my mind off of my worries as Owen and I explored the actual park a bit.

The rides were interesting but I would not go in the spheres that you controlled to go around the enclosure with the herbivores. I also cringed a bit when I saw the kids riding on saddles on the baby triceratops.

"Not as great as they advertise, especially after being up close day after day with the dinosaurs," Owen said when he saw me frowning at the kids on the triceratops.

"They're animals, dinosaurs for goodness sakes, not ponies," I said and felt him grab my hand.

"I feel the same way but what can we do?" he said and we both just sighed.

"Make sure our babies don't eat the tourists," I said and we both laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," he said and we tried to enjoy the park as much as we could.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah and Melody.

Story Start

Another week or so passed and Crystal was just becoming more and more aggressive and agitated by all of the construction. My uncle begged me to not go in her enclosure anymore but for some strange reason she was still close to me. I think after Snow's death she became even more attached to me, which was fine since I still had to take care of her.

However, now Claire had a new annoyance for me to deal with, and this annoyance would keep me away from Crystal. The more I stayed away from Crystal, the worse she became. I gave a frown as I sat in Claire's office and listened to her tell me all about her nephews Zach and Gray, who would be coming to the park tomorrow on the boat. The two would be spending the month here, and I was to show them around the different dinosaur enclosures, well all of them except Crystal's enclosure.

Claire's assistant would show the boys around the actual park and I would take them to some of the other exhibits like the velociraptor exhibit and the aviary. I was not too excited about the aviary, but I guess I really didn't have much choice.

"Do you understand?" Claire asked after sliding a list of exhibits that were ok to show her nephews across the desk to me.

"Sure, but I will only spent two hours a day with them at most since I still have to take care of Crystal," I told her as I grabbed the paper and folded it up so I could put it in my pocket.

"Just keep them safe," Claire said and it surprised me how she actually seemed like she cared about something. I had started to worry that she was a robot.

"Got it, well if that's all I'll meet the boys here tomorrow after they arrive on the island. I'll just introduce myself then and later that day, I'll meet up with them again to show them an exhibit," I told her as I stood up and pocketed the piece of paper.

"Ok, just keep your phone on," Claire said as I started to leave her office.

As I walked out of her office and down the hallway, I walked by the lab. A strained smile crossed my face when I saw my uncle standing there as if waiting for me. He didn't wave or anything, just smiled back at me as I kept walking past the lab.

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I left the main building and got into my jeep so I could drive back to the enclosure. I could hear Crystal growling at the construction workers who were on top of the enclosure. "Don't stand too close to the edge," I yelled up at them, which I had to do every day. I sighed when I saw some of the construction workers stumble on top of the ledge and I knew that Crystal had rammed into the wall of the enclosure again.

"I wish she wouldn't do that," I muttered as I saw some of the construction workers glaring at me.

"Can't you control that thing?" one of them shouted and cursed.

"She's a dinosaur. They can't be tamed, idiot," I shouted but grumbled the last part. "I've warned you guys to not stand too close to the edge. She knows that her hitting the wall bothers you and if you fall then you're gone," I yelled before entering the enclosure to see Crystal growling at the men above and her eyes were narrowed.

"Hey girl, I know, why won't they just go away?" I said and relaxed when Crystal's eyes widened back to their normal size. She walked over to me and bent her head down to breathe in my scent before I gave her a pat on the nose. "Just another day in the noisy neighborhood," I told her as I felt her nuzzle my hand back. "Are you hungry?" I asked and chuckled when her body tensed.

"Go get the pig," I shouted and laughed as she took off running when I hit the button to release a pig from the other side of the enclosure. "Just another day," I muttered as I leaned back against the enclosure wall.

The next day, I was waiting in the main park building for Claire's nephews to arrive with her assistant. I had a feeling that I would get along better with the younger one since he was supposedly more interested in dinosaurs while the older one was more interested in girls.

"Sarah, these are Claire's nephews, Zach and Gray. Boys, this is Sarah Wu, she works with the dinosaurs here," Zara, Claire's assistant said.

Gray, who was the younger boy with more wavy and blonde hair smiled up at me in wonder, while Zach, the older boy with short dark hair just gave a wave. "Which dinosaur do you work with?" Gray asked excitedly.

"It's a secret, but I can show you guys some really cool dinosaurs," I told them with a smile.

"Oh there is Aunt Claire," Zach said as he noticed his aunt walking down a staircase nearby.

"Well I'll see you two later today," I told the young boys with a smile before leaving the building. I was able to spend an hour with Owen before I had to go back to Crystal. She stayed hidden in the trees the whole time I was there because Claire and the owner of the park were in the glass room above. I couldn't blame her for not coming out.

"See you later, Crystal," I called out and left before I had to go get Claire's nephews. I was going to take them to the aviary first. I wanted to get the aviary over first since I really wasn't comfortable there.

Gray sat up front with me while Zach sat in the back. The teenager looked bored but once I parked the jeep and we entered one of the employee entrances to the aviary, both boys became amazed by what they saw.

We were safe behind the metal bars but these dinosaurs still gave me the creeps. I made sure that Zach and Gray didn't stand too close to the bars. I answered any of the questions Gray had, but a sense of dread fell over me when my phone started to ring.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah and Melody.

Story Start

Zach and Gray looked at me for just a minute before I answered the phone. The boys looked back at the dinosaurs in the aviary while I backed up a bit to talk a little more privately.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Sarah, Sarah, she's escaped, Crystal escaped the enclosure," Owen said in the phone and I could hear the shock and worry in his voice. "She's heading toward the park," he said and my heart dropped.

"Are you ok? How did she get out? What happened?" I shouted and both boys looked at me. I ignored their curious looks as I wondered what would happen now.

"Claire wanted me to check on Crystal's enclosure and see if it was safe enough, but we saw claw marks on the side of the building. Claire scanned the enclosure and we couldn't find a heat signature, so we thought she escaped. Claire left to go to the main control center, while me, one of the construction workers, and the security guard entered the enclosure. She was still in here and she killed the other two. Where are you?" Owen said and I could hear him getting into a jeep.

"I'm at the aviary with Claire's nephews, please be careful Owen. I don't know what she'll do now that she's out of the enclosure," I said and felt my heart start to race. Crystal would most likely kill anything she found.

"Meet me at the main building, and you be careful too," Owen said and we both hang up.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Zach, Gray, I need you two to listen to me closely and do everything I say. A dinosaur has escaped its enclosure and I am going to take you both back to the main building where your aunt will be waiting. You will stay by your aunt's side after we arrive. Do you understand?" I said as we started walking out of the aviary and back to the jeep.

"What kind of dinosaur got out?" Zach asked with an annoyed sigh as we got in the car.

"The dinosaur I take care of, so trust me when I say that you will want to do everything I say," I told him as I turned on the car and sped away from the aviary.

I answered my phone after the first ring and heard Claire's panicked voice on the other end. "Your nephews are safe. I'm heading to the control center now. Claire you need to evacuate the island, now," I told her.

"We're sending out a team to capture her now," Claire said after calming down once she heard her nephews were alright.

"How do you plan on capturing her?" I questioned but she hung up the phone. "Can they even capture her?" I thought sadly. I really didn't see this ending well for the men who were being sent out to capture Crystal. I had a feeling that Crystal would have to die or all of the people at the park would die.

"Will we be ok?" Gray asked and I reached over to pat his shoulder.

"I'll keep both of you safe," I told him and Zach, who was also starting to look worried.

"What kind of dinosaur did you take care of?" Zach asked.

"A genetically engineered one," I answered and I heard both boys gasp in surprise. "Yeah," I muttered. "Let's just get to the control center," I said and pushed down on the gas pedal.

I was shocked that no one was being evacuated out of the park. The guests were acting like everything was normal. "Are you kidding me?" I growled as we rushed into the main building to head to the control center.

"Sarah," Owen shouted and I gave a relieved sigh when I saw Owen rushing towards me. I couldn't help but give a happy cry as he hugged me tightly. "I was worried," he said as he held me tighter.

"I can't believe this happened. Owen this island needs to be evacuated now," I told him as I pulled away from the hug so I could look into his face. I could see he was nervous and on edge.

"Try telling that to Claire. She just sent men on a suicide mission," he grumbled before looking at the boys behind me. "You must be her nephews. Let's get you to your aunt," he said and we all went to the control room, where Claire immediately hugged the two boys to her.

I looked at all of the people around the computers and swallowed nervously when I looked up at the big screen and saw Crystal being tracked.

"She keeps heading towards the park," a woman at a computer said.

"Have they found her yet?" Claire snapped as the reading of the heart monitors on the men appeared on the screen.

"They're going to die," I thought as Owen reached over and grabbed one of my shaking hands.

"They're not going to make it out of this," Owen said and I squeezed his hand tighter.

"We might not make it out of this," I thought and looked away from the screen when the screams filled the room and the heart monitors went flat-lined on the men, who were sent to capture Crystal.

Silence filled the room as it sunk in that all of those men were now dead and Crystal was still running towards the park. I looked over at Claire, who was holding onto her nephews. I glared at her and she gave a shaky nod.

"Evacuate the park," Claire ordered and people began rushing around the room.

"You should get to the boat," Owen said as he pulled me into another hug.

"I'm not leaving, not yet. If anyone has a chance of stopping Crystal, then it would be me and I have to try," I replied even though I was beyond scared. Flashbacks of that man being eaten alive by the raptor flashed through my mind, but I shook my head. I had to stay strong if I was going to try and help stop Crystal.

"You're not going to do this alone," he said and I gave him a worried smile.

"We're crazy," I said and he gave a laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah and Melody.

Story Start

Everyone jumped when Hoskins stormed into the room with a group of men carrying weapons and different boxes of equipment. Owen grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him and I saw him glaring at the man.

"What are you doing, Hoskins?" Owen snapped as the men started setting up their gear at the different computers.

"What should have been done a long time ago," Hoskins answered with a very cruel smirk.

"Owen, he's not worth it. We need to focus on getting everyone off the island safely," I said and pulled on his arm.

"Great idea," Hoskins shouted and I yelped when I felt something hard crash into my head.

Everything went dark but not before I saw Owen's angry expression and him shouting. I lost consciousness and knew no more.

I woke up later to see I was in the back of a jeep. I slowly sat up and frowned when I saw a walkie-talkie in the seat beside me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I said into the walkie-talkie as I slowly looked out of the jeep windows.

"Sarah," Owen shouted into the walkie-talkie.

The ground outside seemed to shake after his shout. I knew this feeling all too well. I pressed the button on the walkie-talkie and said, "Owen, I'm ok, but I need you to tell me exactly what is going on and don't shout. I think Crystal is nearby." I didn't dare tell him how close she was. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she was close.

"Hoskins had you knocked out and put in that jeep. Two of his guys drove you out there near the old park main building and then we lost contact with them. You have to get out of there," he said and I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I have to go, but I will come back," I said and turned off the walkie-talkie. I didn't need Owen shouting again and it scaring Crystal. Slowly I got out of the car and looked around at the trees. "Crystal, are you playing hide and seek?" I called out trying to sound as cheerful as I was whenever we were in the enclosure.

I felt the ground shake and saw Crystal slowly sticking her head out of the jungle around us. "There you are, great job," I said and stood still but I had a big smile on my face. I cringed when Crystal used her head to shove the car out of her way. It slammed into a nearby tree.

Crystal slowly approached me and I noticed all of the blood on her teeth and face. She sniffed me a few times before looking at me strangely. I stayed silent and as relaxed as I could, and Crystal shocked me more than ever when she nuzzled into my stomach.

"Hey girl," I said softly and she made a happy noise when I pet her face.

She pulled away from me before growling and looked above her. A helicopter was flying haphazardly above us. She looked at me again before nudging me towards a thick area of trees. She then took off running away from me and the helicopter which started following her.

I quickly turned on the walkie-talkie. "Owen," I said.

"Sarah, are you alright? What's going on out there?" he asked and thankfully he wasn't shouting but I could tell he was tense.

"There is a helicopter chasing after Crystal right now. She didn't attack me but she's heading toward the aviary. Owen if she gets in there and the helicopter doesn't stop her, then those pterodactyls and whatever else is in there are going to get out and start eating tourists," I said as I looked around me hoping that there were no other hungry carnivore dinosaurs waiting to eat me.

"Sarah you have to get out of there," Owen told me but I really had no clue where I was. I had never been in this area of the park. I might have driven to the aviary in my jeep but never on foot.

"Owen, I'll do my best to get out of here but if I don't then you have to promise me that you'll get on those evacuation boats," I said as I watched the helicopter crash into the aviary.

"Sarah, I'm not going to leave you here," Owen snapped as I watched so many dinosaurs fly up into the air and head towards the park.

"Owen you might have to. Get everyone out of there now. Pterodactyls are heading towards the park and please be careful," I shouted and shoved the walkie-talkie into my pocket before Crystal appeared in front of me again. I tried to stay relaxed as she crouched down. "What?" I asked and she nudged me before looking at her back. "You're kidding," I said and she growled at me. "Fine, let's try this craziness," I thought and climbed onto her back.

Crystal started walking deeper into the jungle but still towards the direction of the park. I just held on for dear life and hoped that I would somehow make it off this island alive. "I'm also going to kick my uncle's butt if he survives," I thought angrily.

Later in the night the walkie-talkie started going off. I saw Crystal look back at me but she quickly focused ahead of her again when she heard something I didn't. "Owen," I said into the walkie-talkie.

"Sarah, the raptors are being let out to hunt down Crystal," Owen said and my heart dropped.

"Oh ok, Owen, I'm with Crystal," I said and I heard him curse. "It's ok, just do your plan. I'll just watch my back and do my best to not become raptor food," I said and shoved the walkie-talkie back in my pocket.

"Crystal, this isn't going to be good," I said and tried to gather all of my courage and strengthen my nerves. "Not good at all," I whispered as I started to hear a motorcycle and vehicles in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Jurassic World. I only own Sarah and Melody.

Story Start

Crystal hid in the trees as the motorcycle and other vehicles got closer. I could barely see the raptors, Owen, and some other armed men from behind the trees. I was shocked that Crystal kept me on her back as she slowly revealed herself to the raptors. I looked at Owen in fear when he caught sight of me and we both realized that Crystal was part velociraptor.

"Owen run," I screamed right before the raptors turned and went to attack the men. I slid off Crystal when she turned to dodge gunfire from the armed men. I ran straight for Owen, who was jumping on his motorcycle to get out of there. He gave me a shocked look again but I just shouted for him to go.

We looked over and saw Blue trying to dig through a fallen tree to get to Barry. "Blue, over here," Owen shouted and the velociraptor looked at us with a hiss.

I held on tight to Owen's waist as the motorcycle started up and we raced away from Blue and some of the other raptors, who were way too close for comfort. Owen and I just barely dodged a few bites and attacks from the raptors, but a loud roar from Crystal surprisingly stopped the raptors.

"She's their alpha now," Owen said as we kept heading towards the main building of the park where the lab was.

"We have to talk to my uncle. Find out what all she is made of," I shouted over the roar of the motorcycle.

"How in the world did you survive that?" Owen shouted as I held tighter to his waist.

"I'll answer that if we get off this island," I yelled back as he stopped the motorcycle in front of the main park building. "This way," I said and grabbed his hand so we could run towards the lab. "Uncle," I shouted but I didn't hear a reply.

We made our way into the lab and found a secret room. We slowly entered the room and this was obviously where my uncle had conducted most of his research. I stopped digging through his files when someone else entered the room. Hoskins entered the room with the biggest smirk I had seen on him.

"Where is my uncle?" I asked but he ignored me in favor of telling Owen how the raptors should still be used as weapons in wars. "How stupid can one man be?" I thought before gasping when a velociraptor entered the room.

Owen put me behind him as Hoskins started talking to the raptor as if it was a tame animal. Owen pulled me out of the room when the raptor bit Hoskin's hand. His screams of pain echoed behind us as we ran out of the lab. Unfortunately, the other raptors were waiting for us outside of the main building.

"Owen," I whispered as he kept me behind him. I watched in fear and in awe as he talked to Blue even though Crystal had entered the main street of the park. I felt my heart break when I watched the raptors make Owen their alpha again and they turned on Crystal. I contacted the control room to see if everyone was evacuated yet, but they weren't. Hardly anyone had gotten on boats yet.

"Stay here," Owen said as he went out to shoot at Crystal to help the raptors.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," I whispered as I grabbed a flare gun from the nearby emergency box at a kiosk. I took off running to the T-Rex enclosure doors. The guy left in the control room thought I was insane but I screamed at him to open the enclosure. I snapped the flare and held it up.

The ground shook as the T-Rex started creeping out of the darkness and towards the flare, which for it mean food. I took off running towards the main street when I knew that it was following me. I tossed the flare at Crystal before grabbing Owen and getting out of the way of the fight.

Owen held me tight as the T-Rex and Blue fought Crystal. Her angry roars and cries of pain tore even more at me since I raised her, but if she survived then she would go after all of the people waiting to be evacuated. She had to be killed. I bit my lip to keep from screaming when Crystal was dragged into the water by the mosasaur.

Blue looked at us one more time before she disappeared in the same direction as the T-Rex. Owen grabbed my hand and made us run to the evacuating area just in case something else was waiting to kill us.

As soon as we were at the evacuating areas, Owen made sure that we got on a boat. We stared at the island as it became further away before he looked at me. I didn't even gasp in surprise when he pulled me close into a tight hug. I moved away a bit from the hug so I could kiss him. He returned the kiss passionately.

"We survived," I said and both of us sat down and leaned against each other. "How did that happen?" I asked as I felt him wrap an arm around my waist.

"I have no idea but I'm glad we did," he said and pulled me closer to him. "So what happens now?" he muttered.

"No clue, but a nap sounds good," I said softly as I looked up at the night sky.

"We'll figure everything out tomorrow," he said and helped me up.

I looked back at the island one last time and let a few tears fall. I never planned to let anything happen to Crystal or Snow, but it had. They only lived a short time and it was locked in a cage or being hunted down with guns. I could only hope that my uncle or anyone else would never create another park like this again.

"Sarah," Owen said when I hadn't said anything as I stared at the island.

"I'm fine, let's get some rest," I told Owen with a small smile as we walked into the boat to try to find a room to stay in until we reached the mainland. "I'll never let another island like that be created," I promised myself as we finally found a room.

The End.


End file.
